Juan Potter
by BuuMarq
Summary: The Harry Potter cast gets an oportunity to come into a large amuont of money, it turns out to be the work as actors in an Brasilian soap opera, and so it begins...
1. Default Chapter

Juan Potter: chapter 1 The first day on set 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any Brasilian soap operas, nor any other real person, fiction character "registered" or any company.

***-----------------------------------------------***

It was a sunny day in Brasil. The young brasilians were plying football, the young brasilian wizards... football and the tourists were sightseeing, when suddenly a loud scream echoed in the air.

- I'M TO DO WHAT?! – Draco Malfoy was looking at a shortish man in a baseball cap.

- You are play in may new series, amigo – The man replaied. – The " Garden of Lust"

- Ai! Senior that sounds like a title of a porno movie! – One of the asistents shouted in a tone suggesting the frequancy of such mistakes.

- Such a briliant piece of writting! – Narcissa Malfoy said in delight – Don't you think Bellatrix?

- Yes my dear sister. – cooed Bellatrix Lestrange – I'd call it "On Wings Of Love".

The two women were very pleased with the script. Draco, who listend to his mother, looked into his copy.

- Who's Juan? – Draco would continue, but he was interrupted.

- You pronounce it "Huan" – The director hissed.

- Yeah, whaever. – Draco couldn't understand why a wizard would wear such cloathes like the shortish man, but on the other side his mother wore a muggle-designed swimsuit.

- I'm Don "Hulio" "Huan's" evil twin brother, and "Huan" is... eh? ... POTTY!? 

Draco had a terrified expression on his face, he was to play "Potty's" brother. He looked  around himself yet couldn't make Haryy out.

- LEMMIE OUT! – There was a desperate tune in each of the three voices shouting. 

- I'LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING JUST LET ME OUT! – Harry seemed not to

like this idea , what made Draco think of it as his big chance. 

- ME TOO! – "That would have been mudblood Thomson" thought Draco.

- LEMMIE OR I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU! – Screamd the third person, a

voice unknown to most wizards. It was a pig-like person, known as Dudley Dursley.

- Harry you should read the script, it's wonderful – That was Hermione Granger – This is briliant! – She was in a great mood. - But who's Don Valentino?

- It isss I! – A tall serpent-like man said – Lord Voldemort. – What sounded like the name of the dark land Mordor in Jacksons LotR.

- Hey, Hermione what's Jesus doing here? – Ronald Weasly looked rather confused.

- Not "Jesus" but "Hesus" – growled Hermione – It's Pourtugese and you read "j" like "h".

- Oh, I understand – Ron wasn't still really happy with what he was to do. – Harry! What's wrong with you mate?

Harry was looking rather angry, he had to play in an Brasilian soap opera. But it wasn't all he had to play with Draco Malfoy. "Well it could have been worse" Harry thought "uncle Vernon could be one of the actors."

- Well, it's nothing. Except this whole series we're doing! – Harry growled.

Meanwhile in an other part of the set, Lupin and Sirius ware looking both at the script, laughing madly.

- Hey, Padfoot look at this! – Lupin pointed at  two names. – Snivellus is playing Serjio.

- What's a Serjio? – Sirius looked puzzled.

- No idea. – Remus smiled. – Hopefuly something fitting.

- Like what? – "Snufles" grined mischievously – A greese slimeball of a politician?

- Oh! Look at this! – The ex-DADA werewolf was pointing towards two names. – I'cant belive it they got those roles.

- Those Weasley twins are a priest and a judge. – Harry's godfather stared at the script. – they will have such an influance on the characters.

In one of the Cafes in Rio three girls were sitting, drinking their drinks. Cho, Marietta and Luna, the Ravenclaw-girls, were calmly and logicaly discussing the script.

- I AM WHAT ?!– Marietta squeeld – A BISEXSUAL, EVIL, MEAN BITCH!

- Well, – Cho added gloomyly – You'r at least rich. I'm to work in a butique as a shop assistant. – Taht fact made her almost cry (again).

- Well, I'm to be... – Luna Lovegood looked at the other two – a clumsy librarians assistant. – She raised her eyes again – not to mention that we work in two to four episodes.

- Wait – Cho wiped her tears away – isn't Draco Harrys' brother in this series?

- Hmm... – Marietta looked at both girls – I think it's a fact. How do you reckon, why they?

- Dunno, maybe the casting guy had a strange vision. – Cho mumbled taking a sip of her drink.

- Or just didn't know them. – Added Luna connently. – Oh by the way how's your character called?

- I'm Conchita Gustava. – Cooed Marietta.

- Well, I'm a Christina – Cho looked at her empty glass – At least I feel better now.

- I'm Luna... – She was interrupted by Marietta.

- But that's your name.

- Well, I'd end if you didn't interrupt me – Hissed Luna – I'm Luna Buenamo.

At that time profesor McGonagall sat in an coasy armchair and knitted. The script lay in front of her, opend on the cast. Then Albus Dumbledore emerged from the hotel door.

- Oh, Minerva you're still checking the cast.

- Yes, Albus. -  The transfiguration teacher adjusted her glases. – It's good to know who is who.

- Oh, and who am I? – Hogwarts headmaster smiled.

- Alfonso, Harrys' fosterfather.

- And you? – Dumbledore ws still smiling.

- Don Maria Juana, Harrys' mother and – she pursed her lips – Sirius' (Estefano's) wife.

- Oh! That's interresting. And Dudley Dursley? – He raised his eyebrows.

- Umm... – Proffesor Mcgonagall looked at the script – He is the police inspector Armando. And Thomas is Daniel, Harry's friend. Lupin is Ronaldo a lawyer, Severus is Serjio, You-Know-Who is Don Valentino, umm... then we have Hermione who is Hermione the beutiful buisineswoman (what's that?), Ronald Weasely is Jesus also Harrys' friend, miss Parkinson is the evil, bisexual Luz Maria and miss Bulstrode is the also evil and also bisexsual Lolita.

 Professor Lupin and Sirius were looking in the script up what a "Serjio" is. Suddenly the werewolf gave a triumphant cry.

- I FOUND IT!

- So what's a "Serjio" Moony? – Asked Sirius.

- Well, acording to the script it's... he's Narcissas husband. – Remus looked really confused.

- Poor Snivie... – Added Sirius sarcasticly.

- Why's that? 

- Well I don't like that part of my family... almost any part of it to be exact. – Mumbled Sirius. – Whome's she playing?

- Umm... Narcissa... Dona Narcissa, Julios fostermother... err... – Remus could hardly belive what he read. – And Beatirs, and Dolores' enemy in theire plans against Juan...

- Eh what's wrong Remus? – Sirius looked at his friend.

- He..he... – Loughed Lupin nervously – Beatris is Ballatrix Lestrange and Dolores is Umbr... – Yet before he could finish he was interrupted.

- Hem, hem – It was Dolores Umbridge – Are you talking abou... – She also was interrupded.

- A Dolores Umbrige needed here! – Shouted one of the assistants. And took the froglike ministry worker away.

- ... her. – Ended Lupin.

At that time Harry had started reading the script, he found it amusing to read some of the scenes aloud. But now he, Ron and Dean were consulting the first episode.

- So we three are to be introduced, - Harry looked at the script. – my fosterfather and the more important female characters.

- They mean those that appear more or less through the whole series. – Added Dean.

- He... he – Ron was white like a bed sheet. – First it has to have smoething around a thousend episodes, now this...

***_______________________***

Okay, that's it for chapter one. Now a few requests:

1. could you plese choose the ending couple for "On Wings Of Love" jus type the apropriate letter in your review.

a) Juan x Luna (Harry x Luna)

b) Juan x Christina (Harry x Cho)

c) Juan x Hermine (Harry x Hermione)

d) Juan x Narcissa (Harry x Narcissa)

e) Juan x ?1 (Harry x Ginny)

f) Juan x ?2 (Harry x Fleur)

?1 and ?2 are characters to appear later.

Draco will get the girl from the second best result.

2. If you want I can add a set romance, for Harry use those above plus

g) Harry x Pansy

And write on set for others just write what you want.

 3. If you review do it politely firstly it gives a good impression of you, secondly politeness can bring you far. 

 4. Pleas Review.


	2. episode one

Juan Potter: chapter 2

**Episode One.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any Brasilian soap operas, nor any other real person, fiction character "registered" or any company.

***-----------------------------------------------***

  It was late afternoon when the crew arrived. All the other people were already waiting for the filming to begin. Yet most of them was mistaken, as they belived they'd be let on set without make up. And so was another hour to pass. 

- Harry. – Ron was eating what the muggles called a "Mars" – Why are you so scared?

Harry was sitting on a specialy prepared chair, and he seemd nervous. But it wasn't only him.

- Bellatrix, which suits me better? – Narcissa asked her sister while searching through the

costumes. – Maby this one?

- I'd say that. – And smiling brightly pointed towards, an evening dress. – Huh? Oh Narcissa we could go try them on, couldn't we?

As the two woman left for the dressing room  Dean noticed that only he, Ron, Harry and his pig-like cousin remaind on set. As all the adoults left (for a bear) and Draco didn't appear yet.

- Eh... what's taking them so long? – Ron was getting impatient.

- Don't know... – Harry looked at his friend. – roadblock, murder, drunk, Bulgarian prostitutes, br...

- Think Krum's there? – Ron asked sarcasticly.

- I'd doubt that. – Harry glanced over to the door. – Where's my idiot cousin?

Harry looked aroud himself. Dudly was lying on the floor next to the dressingrooms door - it looked, as if he was searching for something.

- Harry what's pig face doing? – Ron seemd not to understand his friends' cousins'

behaviour.

- I think his peeping. – Harry answerd coolly.

- Oh... – Ron turned arround. – The make up crew is here!

After the characterisation proces, everybody was ready to start the first scene. 

  Everything was set up, the statists were walking in front of the University building. Some of them were chatting in Portugese, or reading magazines. Three men were walking down the University's stairs, all wore tailor-made suits and had nicely combed hairdos with at least a ton of hair-gel (most men call it that).

- Juan what will you be doing now? – Asked the tall, red-haird men to his right.

- I don't know Jesus... – Juan answerd. He was also tall, had black hair and green eyes.

- Well I – it was the third man. – I will srart my own fashion company it'll be named Moda del Daniel... no, no... – He changed his expression a bit into consternation, yet the outcome was bearly visible. – Daniel Raul.

(- We'll put in those... how do you call them? – The director was wispering to one of his assistants. – Those guys who speak for characters in foreign shows.. Ah you know. Now go get them)

- I hope it'll be a succes Daniel. – Harry spoke to Dean. Then a Mercedes apperad rolling 

down the road. But Harry, Ron, and Dean looked in the oposite direction moving their heads simultaneously to the breasts of a beautiful blond woman in an v-neck and a knee length skirt.

- CUT! CUT! – The director started shouting at them. – YOU SHOULD LOOK AT THE CAR! THE CAR!

- OK! OK! – Ron yelld back. – But who was that?

- Oh, that? – One Assistant smiled. - It was Dona Narcissa.

- WHAT?! -  The red-head looked unconvinced. – How did they do that? She lookes different from herself!

- Well... – The Assistant smiled. – Make-up does wonders.

Once again a Mercedes rolled down the street, this time Juan, Jesus and Daniel were looking at the limosine.

- Wonder whose in it? – Thomas asked his friends.

- I don't know maby somebody important. – Replaid Harry. – Well, let's go find Christina and Luna.

Luna and Cristina were both sitting in a nice café commentig on their graduation and any other matter that seemed important. Cho wore a green tanktop and blue hipjeans, her black hair lay loose. Luna had a yellow t-shirt, and black jeans (both girls wore designer cloathes). The black-haired girl looked out the window. Juan, Jesus and Daniel were comming towards the café, yet now the wore more casual cloathing.

- Ah. – Luna smiled widely. – Wonder if they passed?

- I hope they did... – Christina took a sip of her coffee. – Well, next year is ours, isn't it.

Then the men enterd, they sat down next to the two girls. Both looked at Harry with delight...

- CUT! CUT! – The director shouted. – You are to drink now, not look at him like on a

picture of Jesus Christ understood.

And again the boys sat themselves to Luna's and Cho's table. Both girls lowerd their heds blushing and drunk up their coffee. They began to talk.

After a short brake everybody returned on set. To be accurate in the same cafe, as the last scene ended. Yet the cast looked diferent, the makeup has been made for them to look 3 years older.

- Hello Juan, Julio. – Dean sat by the same table as they did a few "years" ago. – Oh Hermione how is the buisnes going?

- Umm... – Hermione looked in a notebook. – Very well Mr. Raul.

- Hello, Daniel. – Juan shook his friends hand. – Pleased to meet you, I'm Juan Potter.

- And I'm Jesus. – Ron kissed her hand.

- Well, how is it going Daniel? – Harry didn't change his expression.

- Very well my friend. – He looked at Hermione, whose hair was as flat as during the yulle ball n the 4th year, also her make up made her look better then she usually did. – She is a verry succesfull buisnes woman.

- A buisnes what? – Ron couldn't hide his lack of understanding of that word.

- Cut. – The regiseur mumbled, looking at the red-head. – Can't you just play, we'll let the rest out.

The scenery changed into a butique in the city's promenade. Three beautiful woman (make-up does great work) and one that could be considered pretty were talking.

- Luz Maria, - Cho was hanging cloathes in the shop window up. – Do you remember the 

three men a class above ours few years ago?

- Yes, I do. – Pansy smiled widely. – Oh, Lolita, Concita Gustava and you?

- Hmm... – Marietta gave a seductive smile to all the girls, then when she got out of the

sight of the cameras, she mumbled. – (Bloody script) – and when repeared, she continued. –                                                                                                                                                 Very interresting.             

- Yes, very interresting. – Milcent licked her fingertips as manifestation of her words.

The four woman were now consulting Harry, Ron and Dean, what seamd funny when mentioning "The Boy Who Lived" their tone chnged slightly (Normaly they wouldn't change it).

- Might I ask what the tone change for? – The director showed reasemblance to Hercules

Poirot (whom the four witches couldn't know).

- What  tone change? – The four girls spoke out simultanously, showing that they didn't 

even notice.

- Oh I thought you were better to "poor" dimwit Diggory. – Pansy suddenly spet the 

comment sarcasticly. Cho looked at the "flower-girl", and burst out with tears. That was some thing like a charge command for Marietta, who jumped on Pansy, punching her right into her face. A few seconds later all four girls were into one big cat-fight.

- All you need now is mud and bikinis. – Dean said coolly.

- I thought it was all you need is love. – Ron looked at his both friends.

- Well in the Beatels song, yes. – Harry looked at Ron. – But here, no.

- Well we can arrange that. – The director sat himself next to the boys. – We'll just tell them it's part of the script. So today at 10 pm. – The Steven Spilberg wannabe smiled.

- SURE! – Shouted the three boys.

After two assistants put the fight of, the crew went out on the promenade and asked Luna and Narcissa to get ready.

They were wlking down the street, as they were passing the butique in which Christina worked, the topic of their conversation changed towards Juan.

- So Luna, - Narciss said without changing her expression. – You were sometimes mentioning a Juan Potter, weren't you?

- Yes Dona Narcissa, - Luna smiled slightly – He, Jesus and Daniel Raul, were a class above me.

- Hmm... – Narcissas lips changed their position by 1mm. – You mean the designer Daniel Raul?

- Yes, that's him. – Luna looked at Dracos' mother. -  But I wonder what became of Juan - Said Luna in a dreamy tone.

- Oh and Luna. – Narcissa smiled slightly. – Would you be interested in working for me?

They continued talking about other matters, yet some times mentioning Juan.

A few hours later the cast were eating diner. Draco was reading the script of the second episode.

- So I appear in the seccond scene?.. – His eyes widend. – I'm together with mudblood!?

- Well I'm not happy about it either. – Hermione mumbled.

- I'm to come out of an Mercedes... – Draco looked like he first heard that the wizarding 

worlds life standards were a century in the back. – What's a Mercedes?

- Well, you'll know tomorow son. – Narcissa smiled to Draco. – Oh, and don't forget to go to bed before 9.

- M...mum, please. – Draco looked at Narcissa with puppy eyes.

- Well, now tomorow we do episode two! – Exclaimed the director when he enterd the restaurant. – Oh and every thing is ready. – He winked to the male cast.

***_______________________***

**Coppelia**: Thanks for the vote, well to the n prblem my word lacks that one, and if you'd like I'd be able to give a ideology to me writing that way. ;D Thanks once again.

**beyblade fanatic**: Thanks you like it.

**Lisliasm**: Well that's why I put it there, and thanks for the for picking d gave me a great plot twist (to come later)

**AN**:For other ofscrean romances write your suggestions confessionaly XD (convetionaly)

a) Juan x Luna (Harry x Luna)

b)  Juan x Christina (Harry x Cho)

c) Juan x Hermine (Harry x Hermione)

d)  Juan x Narcissa (Harry x Narcissa)

e) Juan x ?1 (Harry x Ginny)

f)  Juan x ?2 (Harry x Fleur)

g) Harry x Pansy ( ofscreen only)

For those who forgot. type the letter as a vote for the onscreen omance, and ofscreen add "ofscreen" to the letter

 Pleas review.


	3. episode two or a mercedes for Draco

Juan Potter: chapter 3

"Episode two" or "A Mercedes for Draco"

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any Brasilian soap operas, nor any other real person, fiction character "registered" or any company.****

***-----------------------------------------------***

 It was  10 to 10 and the filming crew was preparing the scenery for the mud wrestling which was to be "inserted in a later episode" (wich was a lie). The fight was prepared to be held in one of the city's bars. 

- Harry when will it start? – Ron glimpsed curiously at his best friend.

- Yeah, when will it start? – A pig like creature also known as Dudley Dursly mumbled.

- At ten. – replaid Harry shortly.

Soon the room was filed by the technical staff and the male cast, who didn't notice being followed. Exactly one minute to ten, two of the girls wearing bikinis enterd the mud filled ring.

- Are you sure it's to be this way? – Cho asked the director while adjusting her panties.

- Ah, but it is mor ov... 

- "More", you pronounce it "more". – Snape looked at the man in the baseball cap.

- Thank you, moreover it'll play a vital role in the plot, being the main hero's dream.

After saying those words, the remaining two were relesed. The expressions on Cho's and Marietta's faces changed into pure rage. The camera behind them rode around the ring catching the emotion change. In that moment the battle began. Expect for fighting female bodies only in bikinis and mud, you could see many interresting attacks and hear specific insults. When Milcent shouted that someones bikini made that person fat, Ron suggested her taking it off as a result of what he was hit with a mudball. When the fight advanced to its most primitive stage, so after two minutes, Draco looked at the remaining audiance and asked.

- Why on Earth don't they use wands? – Thank god the crew didn't hear him

- What's that for an idot? – Dudley asked Harry pointing to Draco.

- You answerd yourself, an idiot. – Replaid Harry calmly.

- Potty, you'll regret this, I swear it. – Growled Draco.

- Mr. Malfoy, - Snape said coldly. – they don't use wands becouse it's a muggle form of entertainment called mud wrestling.

- OH SHUT UP! – Dean Shouted. – YOU CAN SEE ONES BREASTS!

After tht comment everybody turned their heads to the ring, to see not one but two tops lying on the floor. One belonged to Cho, the other to Pansy. Now the fun realy started. Yet something unexpected happend.

- Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here? – A female voice asked from behind Draco.

- M...mum... – Draco had a terrified look om his face.

- Young Man, You were to go to bed before 9. – Narcissa Malfoy said to her son,

- B...but... – Draco tried to make up an excuse, yet he wasnt given a chanse.

- No buts. 

- Mrs. Malfoy why won't you join those girls? – Snape suggested cooly. As an anser the 

Potions torture master got slapped. After that Narcissa left holding her son by the ear, who was begging her to let him stay.

- Well, Snivellus didn't kow that side of you. – Loughed Sirus.

- Oh shut up, Black! – Snape went to the bar and orderd himself a beer.

- I'd just kick her in. – Sirus said grining.

While they quarreld the fight enterd the even more entertaining part, which means that almost every participant was toples and started using advanced wrestling thechniques, which made most men drool. Once even the situation caused the audiance to chant " Panties Down, Panties Down....". Yet the battle drew to an end, which cane raher suddenly and funnyly. It was when Marietta kicked Milcent so that the other girl lost her balance, and slamd onto Pansy hitting Cho in the proces, which the last finished with a cobra twist on Milcent. It seamd everybody, even the fightreses were pleased with the outcome, the musice played was a rock classic, which meant a unknown song for the wizards, it was "Girls Got Rhyhtm" by AC/DC.

- Harry it was super! – Ron couldn't hide his excitement over the fight.

- Well,... - Dean looked a bit disappointed – Some of them would do better if they'd train some body parts better.

- I think should, get back to our hotel. – Harry looked at both his friends.

At 10 in the morning, the filming began. Everybody got their make-up ready and put on theire tailormade averageperson cloathes. Harry Ron, and Dean were walking across the street, when a mercedes appeared. It was the same car like in the first episode but it drove supprisingly... slow and stopped every few meters. At the same time Cho, Luna, Pansy, Marietta and Hermione also appeared. Milcent didn't appear due to the make-up shortage.

- Oh, they're coming. – Harry raised his lips 2mm.

- Yes, they are. – Dean commented.

Just then the mercedes ramed (if you can call it a ram when a car with 10 km/h his you) Dean, who fell that his head landed right under Lunas usual-person-designer-tailormade-skirt.

- Striped. – Dean said casualy. 

- What's striped? – Everybody asked curiously.

- Her panties. – Answerd Dean.

- Well, we can't blame him, can we. – Ron said to a blushing Luna.

- Heh... we do it again, - The regiseur sighed. – and sombody tell him how to use a car.

As the director commanded, so did one assistant.

- OK. This is the brakes... this...erm...ah the acceleratoin... this is the air conditioning... –

He looked at Dracos not understanding face. – You use it to lower the temperature... Oh and the radio... and you drive like this. – Instructed the assistant.

After re-filming the scen with Draco braking propperly, he left the car and walked towards Hermione. As he reached her he said very unromanticly.

- Filthy Mudblood. – Draco hissed. – Get off of me.

- I don't understand the modern british, but stick to the script. – The director looked dissapointed. – Just play, please.

Draco went out of the mercedes, and walked towards Hermione.

- Buenos... dyas...miamore... – Draco stutterd.

- We do it again. – The director,called fondly Steve by his crew,  reapeted himself. – I see you're ambitious, but please speak English, you know no Portuguese.

- But I Can! – Protested Draco.

- Please just do it in English. – The director bagged.

Yet again Draco left his limousine, and walked towards Hermione.

- Hello Hermione, - Draco tryed to keep a streight face. – How is your charming person doing

- Very well, - Hermione smiled charmingly. – I'm so happy to see you Julio! – She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

- (Finaly we can continue.) – Whisperd Harry.

And he was right. They went to the cafe and playd a friendly meeting. They discussed many topics, including Daniel Rauls latest collection and what they were now doing. Short after thhey ended the scene Draco couldn't wait and commented.

- It was awfull, what mudblood did!

- Well, I didn't enjoy it either. – Replaid Hermione.

Meanwhile in a rented villa Snape and Narcissa Malfoy were getting ready for theire scene. Narcissa checked her makeup and decolte again.

  -  Ready? – Asked an assistant. Snape noded in aproval, they were ready.

Narcissa went out of a room on the first floor, and looked to the hall where Snape stood.

- Serjio, where is Julio? – She asked.

- Julio... he went to meet his fiance and her friends. – Replaid the potions master.

- When will we tell him that we... we – She stumbled on those words, changing her expression minimaly. – that he's adopted.

- I don't know, my dear. – Replaid Snpe sadly.

- And the truth about me? – She looked at a window on the other side of the hall.

- Huh... I don't know. I just don't know.

- Now that was good - no cuts! – Steve was realy happy now.

Another house scene was being prepared, yet this time in a big flat. Albus Dumbledore was reading his text. Then he got up and went on set. Also Sirius and proffesor McGonagall enterd the set.

- And Action! – Shouted yet another assistant.

- Ah! Alfonso, it's so nice to see you again. – Minerva smiled slightly.

- Yes, it is a plesure to see you agin. –  Sirius smiled.

- Yes, Estefano and Maria Juana. What brings you here? – Dumbledore asked.

- We moved in in this city and thought we'd visit an old aquintance. – Replaid Black.

- Oh, - Dumbledore stood up. – I'm sorry that my son isn't here, he'd be very happy to meet you. Lemonade...

- CUT CUT CUT. – Shouted the director. – That was tea, Tea, TEA! 

- I'm sorry I forgot. – Said Dumbledore calmly.

Dumbledore stood once again up, and walked towards the kitchen.

- I'm sorry that my son isn't here, he'd be happy to meet you. Tea maybe? – Dumbledore smiled.

- Thank you please. – Replaid Sirius. – For Maria Juana too.

Harry sat in a chair in a cafe. He looked at Ron, Dean and Hermione they all made their orders. 

- It was kind of funny to see Draco's face... – Ron grined. – after the fake kiss.

- Yeah, it was funny. – Agreed Harry.

- Oh, and yesterdays evening was great, wasn't it? – Dean smiled.

- Oh, what happend? - asked Hermione.- Cho, Marietta, Parkinson, and Bullstrode ware all beat up!

- You don't want to know. - Replaid Harry.

At that time in a hotel room, Dolores Umbrige read the script.

- Oh I have an apperance next episode. – she cooed in a fake sweet tone.

***_______________________***

**Coppelia** : Thanks again, hope you like it.

**koneko **: Thanks for your vote and opinion.

Please review. 


	4. Public note from 24 07 2003

Authors Note

From today (24 07 2003) I'll be on two weeks of vacation, so please do not expect any chapters during that period of time. 

                                  Thank You.

**Coppelia**: Thanks for the fast review, and like it you liked it.


End file.
